Appreciate the Little Things
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Tsuna loathed his monthly lessons with Iemitsu the most. Even working with the Arcobaleno was better than spending a day under Iemitsu tutelage. Which was why, when Iemitsu needed to go to an important meeting and Xanxus took his place, Tsuna wasn't sure whether to be glad, or terrified. Non-pairing. Iemitsu Bashing. Prompt from SkyGem. Rated for Xanxus' mouth and mafia affairs.


**So this is another prompt, I'm having trouble finding time top update any fics right now, or find the muse for the fics I really WANT to update, so while we were hanging out I asked the beautiful and stupendous ****SkyGem**** for a prompt, and this is where it took me.**

**Warning; OoC Xanxus, and Tsuna. I love writing their relationship (pairing and not, though in this care not) and they're both older. They're both wise, and both much more comfortable in themselves and their position in the hierarchy of Vongola.**

**ALSO! I didn't mean too, but I ended up taking a lot of inspiration for the latter half of this from Echoing Fantasy's 'The Sea Lion' and I think you should go read it to see where I took the inspiration. Sorry, Echoing, if you're reading this. You've literally invaded my head-canon, I'm sure you'll see where I took the inspiration. **

* * *

**Appreciate the Little Things.**

* * *

**Summary**: Tsuna loathed his lessons with Iemitsu the most. Even working with the Arcobaleno was better than spending a day under Iemitsu tutelage. Which was why, when Iemitsu needed to go to an important meeting and Xanxus took his place, Tsuna wasn't sure whether to be glad, or terrified. Non-pairing.

* * *

The day was already gearing up to be a long day. Mostly because it was Tsuna's day to train with Iemitsu.

"Tsuna."

The boy in question just growled, loud and uncaring. "Don't even start, Reborn. I'm awake."

Not perturbed in the least, Reborn shrugged and walk out of his students room. He knew not to push Tsuna on days like this. At nineteen Tsuna has really come into his own, and had the back bone to prove it. Over the years he and Reborn had gotten close, and the tutor knew when Tsuna was being a ridiculous child, and when he was genuinely angry or distressed by something.

Today was a genuinely distressed day.

Which is why, despite being the number one hitman and still being the brat's tutor, Reborn already had a cup of coffee waiting for his baby-boss when he walked out of his room, showered and dressed in smart-casual wear. When they got to the training room he'd get ready for a workout. Reborn and the Ninth had drilled it into Tsuna and his Guardians that dressing right came over dressing comfortable every time.

Even if you had to get changed a few times a day to fit that.

"Thanks," Tsuna muttered into the bitter drink. His eyes were ringed with black and Reborn had the mind to frown at it as they grabbed breakfast.

"Don't get used to it, Dame-Tsuna. I'm not your servant." Reborn's voice was joking, but there was enough sincerity there that Tsuna had to hold back laughter.

Reborn liked to think he was a hardass, being the number-one Hitman and all, but Tsuna knew that Reborn was much calmer and more protective now that he had his adult body back. He was much more likely to take the time to listen to Tsuna's problems (and problem behaviour) and actually take the time to fix them, than he was to try and beat them out of the boy. It helped that Tsuna had gotten over himself too and was actually _trying_ to be a good boss and listen to the lessons Reborn was giving him. It was a compromise really, Tsuna understood that he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon and actually put in some effort, and Reborn realised that he couldn't beat Tsuna around if he wanted to get things done, and so he didn't. Once they both gave a little their relationship grew much better, it helped that by the time the Arcobaleno trials were over both Tsuna and Reborn had the utmost trust in each other.

"I never said you were." Tsuna lamented.

However, Tsuna knew he couldn't sit here in his comfortable kitchen talking to his tutor all day. Especially since all his guardians were out training today.

Tsuna and his Guardians spent two days with Reborn, two days with the Ninth gen, one day with CEDEF, the Varia, or the Foundation and the final two days resting every week. While most of the guardians spent the one day with only one of the groups (Kyouya for instance only ever spent time with the freshly formed foundation, and Hayato with CEDEF) Tsuna always alternated who he spent time with each week. Every three weeks was a break. This time was to be used for resting, healing, traveling, or doing various missions and paperwork. This routine had been going on for the past year, and would continue until Tsuna and the Guardians were twenty-one or fully trained, whichever came first.

He was supposed to spend time with Iemitsu and the CEDEF today, and it wasn't difficult for anyone who wasn't Iemitsu that these days were Tsuna's worst. People all around the mansion avoided him and his temper. Tsuna hated to think that the people around him were scared of his temper, but he also didn't feel the need to live up to their standards anymore or pretend to like these training sessions. As soon as he wasn't just the 'boss in training' Iemitsu would be replaced, and no one was ignorant of that fact. They also knew he wouldn't be replaced by Basil.

So Tsuna bit his cheek and stood. It was already eight thirty and he had to meet his father at the front of the CEDEF mansion by nine or else deal with his father's constant complaining for the rest of the day. Usually it wouldn't take Tsuna two minutes to walk form the suit he shared with Reborn and his Guardians to the front of the mansion, but Tsuna always gave himself time for greeting the workers.

"I'll see you later, Reborn. Would you mind getting Don Kuefer on the phone and seeing if he's free this weekend for a meeting? Thus far he and I have both been too busy."

Reborn sighed through his nose, he would have to get used to this. He was taking over CEDEF eventually, and Tsuna needed him. But damnit if the boy's training on Tuesday wasn't extensive. "Yeah yea, get going. I don't want to deal with Iemitsu moaning all week."

Tsuna, for once, laughed. As long as Reborn understood the pain he'd deal with the hitman's snark and 'I am god' complex any day.

* * *

Tsuna took his time walking through the mansion, he said hello to a few of the maids, and warned the head butler that both Kyouya and Ryohei would be returning from a week long training mission in a few days, and at the same time. Still, even with the pauses and niceties, as well as a lazy gait, Tsuna was still at the front doors, sitting on the steps twenty minutes before Iemitsu arrived.

"My beautiful son!" Iemitsu's voice seemed to reverberate off of the marble front entrance of the Vongola manor, and Tsuna rolled his eyes.

He did manage to dodge Iemitsu –not that that was a difficult task after being under Reborn's literal foot for five years –causing his father to land face-first on the same marble he echoed off of.

"Please don't, it's too early for your stupid attempt at bonding." Tsuna snorted, staying two steps away as Iemitsu got up and pounced at him.

Of course, that didn't perturb Iemitsu, the CEDEF leader kept lunging, laughing as if this was a game. "But my boy, we don't get to spend near enough time together anymore."

Tsuna socked the man right in the jaw, almost snarling at the ridiculousness of that statement. They never spent time together _anyway_. The stupid blond didn't notice obviously, and only cheered at the strength of Tsuna' punch. He of all people shouldn't be surprised at Tsuna's strength though, because he had felt Tsuna at half-power once before and had been knocked out cold for it. The punch just then wasn't even sparring strength.

"You should just lay into him, mini-boss. The idiot deserves more than a bruise." The deep, rumbling voice rustled through Tsuna. It was that warning, like raising hackles in his hyper intuition that told him someone strong was close. But there was no sharpness in the warning, this person was _FamilyHomeSafeStrongHealthy._

Tsuna recognized the voice well, he spent some time with the Varia each month for training and to strengthen bonds that the Ninth and the rest of the mafia thought were strained. While they weren't entirely wrong, Tsuna and the Varia weren't exactly trying to kill each other for power anymore either. In fact, Xanxus and his Guardians seemed intent on making Tsuna and his own Guardians a force to be reckoned with.

It helped that they were allowed to beat Tsuna's Guardians into the ground in the name of training without too much grumbling or court-martialling.

"Xanxus, to what do I owe the pleasure." Tsuna's smile was easy.

Things has been tense before the future fuckery, but things had grown easier between the two bosses as memories appeared from a time when both men were more comfortable in themselves. When Tsuna finally strapped on a backbone during his battles with the Shimon and Vindice, Xanxus grew more comfortable leaving Vongola with him. Not in public of course, but in council meetings and private rooms they let themselves fall into the strange interlude of boss and family.

For now they were okay with that.

"Che, your idiot father here forgot that he had a meeting this afternoon when he booked your training with him." Xanxus sounded annoyed, but Tsuna could see the humour in his eyes.

Everyone who wasn't CEDEF or the Ninth loved when Iemitsu fucked up. If Tsuna had to guess who enjoyed Iemitsu mistakes the most, it was a tossup between Xanxus, Hayato, and funnily enough, Basil. Tsuna didn't count, because it was an accepted truth that Tsuna found all Iemitsu's fuck-ups either the most frustrating part of his life, or the most amusing.

"Iemitsu." Tsuna's voice dropped an octave into a slightly less harsh Boss-voice than he usually used for reprimand. After all, an extra day off wasn't something he wanted to lose out on.

The reaction, as predicted, was rather immediate and Iemitsu stopped jumping at Tsuna. He stood straight, and altered his tie. Tsuna really should have noticed that his father wasn't in work-out clothes from the beginning, but he could obviously see now that Iemitsu was dressed as a proud CEDEF leader.

"He's right, unfortunately. When I booked your lessons today with me I had forgotten a long term agreement to meet with the Vasco famiglia's external team." Iemitsu sighed through his nose, shifting his weight and seeming all boss and no doofus. "But you can't go without training, so I've asked Xanxus to take over today."

Not that Tsuna exactly minded, he was rather concerned given the fact that he hadn't had time to prepare for training with the Varia, which was always intense and sometimes anxiety building. Instead, his anxieties mostly stemmed from feeling slightly inadequate and mostly still tense around the Varia boss. They _were_ on better terms, but sometimes it still felt like one wrong step and Tsuna would be six-feet under Xanxus throne.

"Does that mean you'll take over next weeks' time with the Varia?" Tsuna wondered aloud.

"You're not so lucky, little boss." Xanxus yawned. "Today isn't Varia time, its boss-to boss time. So you're spending the day with me, not my boys."

That shocked Tsuna more, and instead of a little apprehension which usually followed a promised day training with the Varia –apprehension of the broken bones, bruises, and ringing ears –there was just dread of pain and a day filled with whiskey glasses, rage flames, and pure fury.

"So that's why I'm here. I should have left half an hour ago, but I thought I should tell you." Iemitsu rubbed the back of his head, glancing at his watch and grimacing a little.

It took a lot of effort for Tsuna to keep his roar of frustration buckled down. Instead he sighed through his nose. "Yeah, at least you got that right. Go on, dad. The Vasco famiglia are temperamental at best, I don't need you being late to mess up our tentative relations."

Iemitsu was obviously going to argue, or at least try defend his name, but he was cut off by a rather enraged Xanxus. Even his eyes seemed to glow for a moment.

"You heard the Decimo." He growled, puffing up like some Lion defending his land. "Fuck off before I take you out like the trash you are."

Whatever deity was watching this unlikely group must have felt a need for some divine intervention, because Iemitsu's eyes flickered to Tsuna's, acknowledge his own son's growing rage behind golden eyes, and left with a bow.

"I'll see you when I return, boss. Xanxus." It was pretty obvious from the tone in the blond man's voice that he wasn't happy addressing either Xanxus or Tsuna in such a way. But at the end of the day he was only CEDEF and as an external advisor, he had less power and sway than even Xanxus; as the Varia boss and as a member of the Vongola War Council. Though Tsuna liked to call it the ally council.

Tsuna just nodded, not honouring Iemitsu with a verbal answer before he and Xanxus turned as one and walked towards the cars waiting for them. Two cars had pulled up while Iemitsu was being an idiot. Though it looked to anyone watching as if they hadn't noticed, all three men had quickly categorized them as friendlies; they let their Wills rush over them to be sure there were no tricks or traps hidden in them.

The car that Iemitsu had darted into was fit and flare. A large, black hummer with the CEDEF crest on the roof, it was sleek and expensive. These kinds of Vongola cars were outfitted to the nines, all the bells and whistles, and about as bomb-proof as you could get. Of course, these cars also had drivers.

But Tsuna preferred cars like the one waiting for he and Xanxus. It was a Mercedes, flat grey, four door. Smaller and more subtle than the usual cars the Vongola and Varia drove around in. It too was as bomb-proof as you could get, but it was more subtle in its toys and tricks. There was a large GPS in the central console and the car was outfitted with all manner of weapon and ammunition stores. However, only Xanxus and Tsuna got in this car, no driver, no entourage; just two bosses.

"This your car?" Tsuna asked as he settled into the leather seats, and _ooooohhh heated seats_.

Xanxus laughed as he slid the car into gear and sped out of the Vongola grounds. "Of course, I'm not about to drive _your_ shitty little cars around. What do you think I am, little trash?"

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, once upon a time he'd have cowered in his seat and _begged_ his father to take him to wherever Iemitsu was going rather than go with Xanxus. Now though, laughing with Xanxus was definitely better than spending time shadowing the CEDEF leader.

"Oi, Xanxus?" Tsuna suddenly sat up, eyes roaming the roads and the signs, dread growing in his gut, even though his intuition didn't so much as woof.

"Yeah, little trash?" Xanxus asked, leaning back comfortably in his chair as he drove.

"Aren't we heading to the Varia mansion?" Because, no they weren't.

Not right now.

Xanxus was heading towards one of the four towns in the area that the Vongola, Varia, and CEDEF looked after. Areas that knew the Mafia were their keepers, but were slowly becoming some of the safest towns for civilians to hide away from the Mafia.

And all without having to pay a dime.

Though, it wasn't without rules and regulations. These towns' keepers weren't pushovers. It was expected that drugs and prostitution kept the fuck out. Or else no one could stop the beasts from descending to clean house. In fact, Tsuna would enforce it.

Xanxus' roaring laughter sounded next to Tsuna and when the boy looked over he was somewhat surprised to see the relaxed expression on the older man's face.

It was more than a little surprising, not because Xanxus was relaxed –he was obviously human –but more that it looked so different from normal. Tsuna realised how stressed the man must have been in general, to look for tense and brooding all the time.

It must be exhausting.

"You only just noticed?" Xanxus eyes were light, and his grin cheeky. Oh, Tsuna knew he'd be hearing this one for a while. "Maybe that intuition of yours aint all it's cracked up to be." He barked.

Tsuna pouted, not the least bit embarrassed. "Or maybe it's because I don't feel threatened in _your_ car." Tsuna snapped back, avoiding Xanxus' eyes. "It only works when I'm in danger, or am purposefully using it."

Tsuna was so preoccupied avoiding Xanxus eyes that he didn't see the shock pass over his face at that statement. Which was why, when a warm, rough hand descended on his head Tsuna was more than shocked.

"If you say so, ya little brat."

* * *

The rest of the ride was coated by the professional tones of a favoured, international news channel and the quick commentary of both Xanxus and Tsuna's voices. They prattled about this story and that, Xanxus filling Tsuna in where he had missed the story breaking, and Tsuna elaborating on this culture or that where Xanxus hadn't been fucked to pick up a book.

Xanxus pulled into a carpark in the centre of town, he ordered Tsuna out and the Vongola Decimo obliged. They walked through the carpark and unto the square.

And it was full of life. People were selling foods and drinks, they were selling carved boxes and chess sets. It was beautiful and lively. There were children running around, a couples walking slowly. Tsuna could see families and schools.

It was nice. He had been cooped up in the mansion for almost a year now. Barely being able to visit the towns and people. It was for safety and security of the Decimo. People knew who Tsuna was, but it was still safer to have him inside the gated walls of the Mansion while he was still in training.

Tsuna wondered what strings Xanxus pulled to get the Ninth to agree to let Tsuna's out.

"Come along, mini-boss." Xanxus rumbled. "It's time to do our rounds. You're going to join me today."

It was easy to fall in line with Xanxus, to feed off of that sure confidence. One Tsuna still lacked. He still questioned himself, still wondered if it was all worth it. He still wondered if he was strong enough for all this.

But next to Xanxus, as they strolled through the town, making their rounds, it was easy to suddenly feel _powerful_. Xanxus gave of this pride and assurance, he was strong, and he would win. Win against everything. Xanxus also wouldn't let anyone touch Tsuna right here, right now.

It was a lesson, Tsuna realised.

It was both a lesson in airs and the way one held themselves, but also a proof. Proof that while Xanxus was a hard ass that would sooner smash Tsuna's face in the gravel and laugh while doing it over kissing his scraped elbow, Xanxus saw him as family, as part of his _pride_ and nothing would get between Xanxus and Tsuna. Not if Xanxus thought that Tsuna needed help.

But he would also not intervene all the time. He wanted Tsuna strong, wanted that backbone fused on, wanted strength in Tsuna's palms. Xanxus was brutal and knew when lessons needed to be learnt and not coddled away.

"Xanxus!" the voice was old, but extremely happy. Tsuna turned around to see a skinny man in a striped dress shirt and black pants running towards Xanxus. He was grinning and when he drew up to the scarred assassin he clapped his shoulder and shook his hand. "I haven't seen you around, usually that loudmouth second of yours does the Varia rounds."

Xanxus grinned, shaking the hand offered. "Ah, I'm a lazy ass." Xanxus explained, looking over the man carefully. Tsuna recognized the gaze as one of checking for injury.

"Sure you are." The man chuckled then his eyes moved over to Tsuna. Green eyes widened before flickering back to Xanxus as if in answer. When he saw non he held out his hand to Tsuna. "Hello, Son. My name is Gallo Aguella I am the major of this town."

Tsuna nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Vongola Decimo." Tsuna felt safe to tell this man his title, he knew of the Varia, and he had recognized him. There was no need for Tsuna to hide here.

"I think the pleasure is mine, it's not often that the Don comes to play with the common folk." The man meant it to sound light and humorous, but Tsuna heard both the hurt and the ridicule in the tone.

So when he squeezed the man's hand, he made sure to put venom and resolve in his tone. Xanxus would whistle beside him, but Tsuna would not realise the reasoning. "I am not like other Dons, Mr. Aguella. My life is for my people, and if you prove to be willing to protect, I will be on the front lines too." Because as Tsuna spoke, his eyes flashed gold and his skin grew warm.

The man's mouth grew dry in the face of such strength and resolve. He had to swallow before he could speak, completely overwhelmed. Xanxus chuckled lightly from beside both men, not many _were_ able to function right after being subject to that kind of will. Xanxus himself was sometimes dragged under.

"That's good to know, Don Vongola."

Tsuna smiled sweetly after that and the men started their rounds. They chatted amiably, comfortable with their talks and their presence with each other.

It wasn't until they turned the corner in the back area of the town that things grew tense, and the Will of the men washed around viciously.

"Ah, I had hoped that they were behaving themselves today." Gallo sighed, hand fiddling with the gun at his hip. Xanxus was doing the same and Tsuna was adjusting the gloved on his hands.

"Which boys are causing the trouble?" Xanxus murmured, he had his suspicions, he just really hoped….

"The Pozi boys." Gallo sighed, "They're getting awfully close to breaking the rules you set them last time. I recently caught them trying to make little boys runners."

"Shit."

Tsuna spoke up then, a tremor of anger in his tone. "That's the first step, they know who I am do they not?"

Xanxus chuckled then, even as hell broke loose and bullets flew. "Yeah, they do, that's why they're trying to off you."

"Children." Tsuna's sighed, and this time Gallo laughed. Hearing that coming from one who was only just out of childhood himself was more than a little amusing.

It didn't take long to get the boys put down. Only three of them had dared to challenge Tsuna. Xanxus had one under his foot, and Gallo was sitting on another. Tsuna on the other hand had his man iced to a tree. He pulled his hair back and glared into his eyes. Fury was there, at the edges, but the gold was blinding and Tsuna knew it. Which was why he let himself fall back into his Hyper Dying will.

"Who do you answer to?"

The man spit at Tsuna, trying to turn away, but Tsuna just synched his hair tighter. The man whimpered and Tsuna grinned. "Not you,"

"Oh but I think you should." Tsuna replied. "See, the Ninth, he doesn't run this place anymore. I do. And see, I don't like children being used as _runners_ for scum like you."

"Oi, little brat." Gallo huffed, because that was still a member of his town Tsuna was talking to.

"What do I care?" The assassin spat.

So Tsuna smirked and the ice crawled along the man's arms. He screamed, loud and desperate, but he begged and begged. So Tsuna stopped. "Care now?"

"Yes, alright! What do you want?"

Tsuna grinned and melted some of the ice, leaving tight scars all over his arms. "Good boy." Tsuna purred, and Xanxus felt bristles on his neck. This was the boss he remembered from ten years that would never be. A confident man who protected his before any other. He had already taken this town in as his and it was…breathtaking to watch. "You are getting a warning."

"And ain't the little trash merciful." Xanxus scoffed, obviously that's what he thought of this mercy.

"You are going to behave from now on, or else you won't have the Varia to worry about." Tsuna explained his hand growing hot as the flames in his core purred with vindication. There was nothing Tsuna hated more than child trafficking. "If I hear from this lovely man here that you've tried to start a ring here, or so much as _propositioned_ a child to do anything for you, I will personally descend on your family and destroy each and every one of you."

And that seemed to get the message through because the man's eyes widened and shouts came from all three of the men. But Tsuna silenced them quickly, and so did the others. With that, Tsuna let go of Hyper Dying will and walked away.

* * *

Gallo was walking ahead of Xanxus and Tsuna, keeping eyes peeled and talking quickly on his cell phone. He didn't sound pleased, but Tsuna was concentrating more on the feel of fear around him. He didn't like being feared. He didn't like shaking knees in his presence, and he certainly didn't like threatening.

Even after killing Byakuran on a timeline that would never be, Tsuna hated the idea of killing.

But to protect his own he needed to end people too.

"It gets better, baby-boss." Xanxus elaborated, he was walking beside Tsuna slowly. He wasn't really looking at Tsuna, but the young man could feel the press of understanding between them. Xanxus looked incredibly awkward.

Which amused Tsuna to no ends.

"Are you saying that because it's a weakness, or because you mean it?" Tsuna didn't mean for it to sound so snappish, but he was tense.

"Because I mean it. You're only a baby-boss, Tsunayoshi. While it is frustrating, having to wait for you to come into your own; your guardians are especially frustrating." He admitted in a very human moment. "But that's the way things are. You have yet to disappoint. I need Vongola to remain strong, for when I take over." Xanxus chuckled with a wink. "Which means I need you to be strong too, for the family, little boss."

Tsuna smiled then, laughing a little in a choked way.

Who would have thought that Xanxus of all people would be giving him a pep-talk? Reborn maybe, even Iemitsu tried to give him advice –though ill-founded it may be. But to get a talk from Xanxus of all people was….

Well Tsuna didn't really have words. He didn't know whether to feel pathetic, or to feel honoured. Because really, Xanxus didn't do this for everyone, for anyone outside of the Varia's elite. He didn't do talking, and he didn't do heart to hearts.

But he did do loyalty.

So Tsuna just nodded. "I'll get there."

"You better baby-trash."

And like that, Gallo stepped back next to them and lead them to the town square. "Now that's been cleaned up, how about we grab some coffee."

"Pfft, really?"

"Whiskey at eleven is not very Quality." The major joked, "So we will have coffee." Xanxus rolled his eyes and Tsuna laughed along, but soon enough they were sitting in the patio of the local café, watching out over the town.

All was calm, and Xanxus was grumbling about the quality of the tea, which of course riled up the Major. Tsuna on the other hand was watching the town and the lives of the people his family kept safe. Well mostly safe of course.

Suddenly a ball landed at Tsuna's feet. The screaming children that had been playing before were suddenly silent. Tsuna picked up the little blue ball and smiled softly. "Whose is this?"

A little boy was shoved forward and Tsuna sighed. No matter where you went, or how old you got, there were always little bullies. So Tsuna smiled again and walked out. He could feel Xanxus' eyes on his back.

God damnit Xanxus liked to play hardass but he was the most protective fucker in this joint. Barring Tsuna of course.

"Here you go." Tsuna crouched before the boy, handing him the ball. The little smile was bright and warm and Tsuna lit up inside. This town was definitely worth protecting, it was a start. Start small, protect a few, and then he could destroy everything that threatened them.

He still had a promise to keep with Giotto after all.

"Thank you, sir!"

Tsuna stood to return to Xanxus and Gallo's side but there what a little whisper. "Um," Tsuna felt the warm sense of a child near him, "sir, will tie my shoe. Um, please?"

Tsuna chuckled under his breathe, he could see Xanxus' incredulous expression out of the corner of his eyes. Tsuna had to stop himself from laughing louder. He also ignored the Varia boss' rolling eyes when Tsuna actually got on his knees.

"Of course, darling." Tsuna agreed, kneeling and tying the laces of the little girl shoes. He ruffled her hair when he was done, and turned back to Xanxus.

But then there was another little girl, tears in her eyes and a little ribbon on her hand. "Sir, can you fix this, please? Mama will be mad." There was nothing more heartbreaking than a sad child, so of course Tsuna fixed the darling's braid.

"Oi, brat, seriously." Xanxus groaned from where he and Gallo sat drinking their coffee. "You're a brat magnet. I thought it was limited to your fucking guardians."

Tsuna was about to snap back (with rather inappropriate words), because his guardians weren't brats _anymore_. Except there was another child, and he looked shyly at his feet when he spoke.

"Will Sir take this?" And it was a flower crown. Expertly made with daisies and long green grasses, it was a pretty thing. Tsuna tried his best not to blush when he accepted it, especially when both Xanxus' and Gallo's laughter exploded from next to him.

"Thank you, sweet." Tsuna smiled gently, lowering himself so that child could put the flower ring on his head.

Tsuna was going to head back to the two men, because really he was supposed to be training, not playing with young children. But there were others approaching him, gaining confidence with Xanxus a few paces away, and Tsuna being so gentle. In total, five children gathered around him, and Tsuna could not ignore them. No matter how he tried.

Xanxus watched on, more amused than he would have ever been a few years ago. He used to think that the brat's compassion was his weakness. But he could see now, as he watched the children –next generations of this town –gathered close that Tsuna's compassion may well be exactly why he was so successful.

It didn't work for Xanxus, would never work for the Varia. But for Tsuna, and the Vongola he was building, it worked. Which was probably why Xanxus wasn't so angry about never being Decimo. He was still building the empire he dreamed of, but he was doing it with the Varia he had built himself.

There was something even more amazing about that. Something more feral and powerful.

"He's something else." Gallo hummed from behind his coffee as he and Xanxus watched over the children. Xanxus watching the Decimo, and Gallo watching the children.

"You got that right. He's a fucking anomaly." Xanxus grumbled. But still, the day was waning away and he needed to get the brat home eventually. So he stood and nodded to Gallo. "We will see you around, be sure to keep tabs on those brats on 26th avenue. They have been warned."

Gallo grinned back, his face stretching into the same feral grin that bloodthirsty Varia men wore while on a hunt. It wasn't surprising, Gallo had been a top prize in the Cloud squadron before he was placed in this town. "Of course, Boss. We can't have things slipping around here."

Tsuna was smiling, dancing around with the children. He looked so much younger than his eyes did at times like this. If Xanxus wasn't used to ripping babes from their mothers, he would have felt bad for making the boy leave.

"We're not done for the day. Get to the car."

They'd be back though, it was Tsuna's duty to watch over and enforce his law in these towns. These children would either one day fear Tsuna's very steps –as they did Xanxus' –or they'd bow to them. Xanxus could already see the makings of squadrons, and he could see the ones they'd have to cull and evict eventually.

* * *

Tsuna decided that he shouldn't be surprised anymore. Especially when Xanxus pulled up to this quaint little cottage about two hours away from the village they had just been in.

He followed Xanxus closely, eyes darting around in curiosity. He felt power here, power and a sleeping strength.

But most of all he felt at home, absolutely wrapped up in this warm strength. It reminded him a lot of the way Xanxus has been in the village. Protective, sure, and ready to pounce if needed.

They walked to the middle of the house, and then down a flight of stairs. Xanxus not speaking once, eyes narrowed and body tight.

They went down another set of stairs.

The feeling of peace and safety kept getting stronger, and the air warmer.

They went down another four flights of stairs before Xanxus stopped and toed off his shoes. Tsuna followed suit and barely caught up to Xanxus as the man entered a small, dark room.

He went around as if in a trance, leaving Tsuna awkwardly at the door. He lit various scented candles of various sizes, but it wasn't bright enough in the room for Tsuna to be able to tell what colour it was. All he knew was that the floor was a dark hard-wood, and that Xanxus apparently liked sandalwood incense.

Tsuna stored that away for later. The Varia were fucking difficult to buy Christmas presents for.

"Come here brat, don't stand there like an idiot." Xanxus voice sounded from the centre, "You look like a fucking lemming."

Tsuna walked forward, following Xanxus' voice. His eyes were adjusting and he noticed Xanxus standing before him, watching him with deep eyes, watching for something. When Tsuna was close enough he stopped the boy.

"We're going to meditate." Xanxus explained, but didn't really explain at all. "So sit your ass down."

Tsuna felt a chill run up his spine despite the moving heat in the room.

It smelt like dying will flames.

He watched as Xanxus lowed himself to the floor and crossed his legs.

It was cozy, not too warm; not stifling.

Xanxus sighed, watching Tsuna with a heavy intensity for a moment before he rolled his shoulders. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The feeling in the room was thrumming with power, as if a deep hum rumbled through the entire place.

Tsuna watched those eyes closed with a held breathe. Something in him _purred_ to see such trust. Something in Tsuna coiled to a tight spring, eyes dashing around the room, searching for danger, _daring_ someone to try anything with _His__**Own **_so vulnerable.

But Xanxus wasn't vulnerable.

"It is okay, Baby-boss." Xanxus' voice always seemed to rumble with _power_, and it exhausted Tsuna. Tsuna wanted that sureness to dribble into his every word. He wanted people to feel as calm and sure of him as he felt of Xanxus in these moments. "Just fucking meditate, you're wound tighter than that fucking Mist of yours."

And so Tsuna relented.

He dropped himself on the floor, folding his legs rather than crossing them. His eyes flashed around the room once more and he let his will wash around him before he closed his eyes.

Suddenly everything was in stark clarity. From the size and shape of the room he and Xanxus were in, to the ones down the hall, and the very beating of Xanxus' hart across from him. Everything seemed suddenly so sharp and clear.

He was tempted to open his eyes, to check if what he was feeling –because he certainly wasn't seeing the shapes, more like feeling everything _suddenly_ –was true. Except Xanxus interrupted again.

"Tsunayoshi." And this time there was command in the voice. Commandment and no end to the amount of affection. Familiar affection. Trust. Care, concern. It was there. But Tsuna realised as his shoulders rolled back and his will spread throughout him more like a caress than a taught string that those tones had been there for a long while. "You need to relax. No one is going to hurt you here, but you need to learn to fucking unwind."

Tsuna automatically found himself relaxing. The mixed smell of dying will flames, the candles that Xanxus had lit, and Xanxus himself lulled him. "Alright." Tsuna replied in a deep tone, mirroring Xanxus own.

"Good." Xanxus had laughter in his tone. Despite not being able to see Xanxus, Tsuna could _see_ the man across from him. He could feel the flames that infused the room and wrapped around Tsuna, but he could also see the readiness in the man's body. "You are doing better than I thought you would, when you were a child, but you need to screw your guardians sometimes."

Tsuna almost choked on the thought, which apparently amused something inside Xanxus if the spike in his flames was anything to go by.

"Fucking child." He chuckled. "You need to remember, we are the head Guardians. People forget that, people assume the sky and his guardians are different. We are, but not entirely. You are a guardians too, and you rule them all. If you are unbalanced, even in the least, they will feel it."

Tsuna listened, understanding for once what Reborn had tried to teach him. "That's why you meditate."

"Damn straight." Xanxus replied.

Xanxus' tone was hypnotic, and Tsuna felt his mind shifting, thoughts drifting around and sorting themselves as they spoke. To do lists became more organized, and anxieties came and went as he travelled through the string of thoughts.

Tsuna only surfaced to lucidity when Xanxus spoke, directing him, teaching him again for the day.

"Harmony factor is toxic, and for someone like you, rage is just as toxic." Xanxus explained calmly. "It's dangerous for me too, but I have had time to get my fucking hormones under wraps. You haven't yet. So you need to take time, fuck the guardians and hunker down. They can deal without you for a few hours, because when you return to the land of the living, your balance will fix any fuck-ups they could have gotten into in your absence."

It was strange, this lull. It was intense, and deep. It felt for all intents and purposes, like Tsuna and Xanxus were one person, or at least one will. Tsuna felt all of the strength and loyalty there, and he felt the fears, and also the trust. He felt the fury and betrayal, and could see all of Xanxus. In return Xanxus was able to see the same. Xanxus was able to see all the tears in Tsuna's fabric of strength, and all his intentions and furies.

"We need to look after our Will." Xanxus continued, ignoring the flickering and uncertainty and shock as Tsuna gave himself over to the meditation. "Take the time to sort through your anger, and your pride. Don't let them overwhelm you. Don't let those fuckers upstairs tell you that meditation is a fool's errand either."

Something in the tone told Tsuna of some rather tense conversations. "People tell you that?"

"Fucking right they did, and they never saw daylight again."

Tsuna was silent again, letting his mind drift. Xanxus remained silent too, and just let the boy find his comfort place. The first time was always the longest, always took the most energy and effort. After all, the boy had gone nineteen years without this, and the last five years with full access to his will would have been the most taxing.

Xanxus understood from experience the weight of will and the press of intuition.

"That's enough for today, Tsunayoshi."

Xanxus' voice was directly in front of Tsuna.

Taking one more deep breath, Tsuna opened his eyes.

Xanxus stood before Tsuna, his red eyes were calm, and burning with this ferocious fire that Tsuna was suddenly grateful was on his side. Suddenly, all that power in Xanxus, all of that fury and burning loyalty felt like his. It felt like it was at his beck-and-call all of a sudden; Tsuna suddenly felt like he wanted to push it as far away from him as possible. He suddenly felt dirty for wanting it under his wing, for wanting to control Xanxus. Seeing that rawness in the man was a great show of trust, and apparently Xanxus saw something in Tsuna's eyes just as powerful.

He offered out his hand.

"Now, let's see if you've learnt anything today, mini-boss." Xanxus snorted as Tsuna took his hand and wobbled on sleepy legs. "I can't return you to your keeper half-asleep. They might think I drugged you and sold your virtue."

Tsuna had the dignity not to choke this time, but he did snort.

"I'd expect a cut of the profits." Tsuna grumbled, not sure whether he was alright about joking of these things. He still had yet to truly come to terms with the Mafia. "If you're gonna make a dime off _my_ virtue, I expect enough to drown my sorrows."

Xanxus' laughter was loud, and brash and practically reverberated off of the walls as he himself vibrated. Tsuna would grin for days when he thought about how he'd reduced Xanxus to wheezing.

"Now that's more like it, you're sounding a little bit like a boss now, you fucking trash."

* * *

The fighting, after the meditation was absolutely exhilarating. Suddenly Tsuna felt freed, his flames felt smooth, his thoughts not a jumble of crossed limbs and worries as his hyper intuition latched onto every insecurity and thought of safety.

Xanxus was just as primed though of course.

They roared and battled, and fought until both of them were panting. Tsuna sported a mosaic of cuts and bruises, and he was almost certain that his shoulder had been popped twice. However, he was also certain that he'd cracked, if not broken one of Xanxus' ribs.

It had already been getting dark when they had started the battle, but now the sky was a sweep of stars. As they walked back to the car, Tsuna didn't try to hide his triumphant grin. He was proud damnit.

"It's only a rib, you fucker. If I didn't want to avoid the paperwork and insurance you would cost me, I woulda ended you." Xanxus muttered as he pressed a hand to his throbbing side. His breathe hitched high and he almost whined. So instead he thumped Tsuna's shoulder, making the younger man groan very painfully, and very audibly. "That'll teach you to lose sight of me."

But not even that dulled Tsuna's grin, and Xanxus just rolled his eyes and shoved him over. Completely ignoring Tsunas whines as they got into the car.

"Shut the fuck of, dear _GOD_ you'd think I tore your arm off. It's only dislocated you fucking whimp-boss." Xanxus didn't moan, he stated.

Tsuna continued to whine, only stopping when laughter replaced the complaints and insults. Tsuna could see the tears in Xanxus' eyes, and made a note to ensure Xanxus' Sun knew to give his boss a once over when he arrived at the Varia mansion.

* * *

It may seem like the most suicidal thought he'd ever had, but Tsuna had genuinely enjoyed training today. Yeah, most might think that he liked it because he didn't get beaten into the concrete (too much), or because he barely built up a sweat (comparative to his normal day). But in actuality, Tsuna simply appreciated the lesson that Xanxus had given him.

Today they hadn't been a Varia and a Vongola boss. They had simply been one family. Xanxus had been an uncle passing on very important lessons. He had been a sky who passed on tips and held an understanding of the stresses and disadvantages of Intuition and Harmony factor. Tsuna hadn't been a superior, he hadn't even been a novice. Today Tsuna had simply been a nephew who had listened, and absorbed, and appreciated.

Tsuna also knew that he wouldn't get this treatment all the time.

Xanxus was busy, and the man was an introvert in the most violent of way. There was only so much of this kind of interaction that he could stand before becoming vicious and exhausted.

And Tsuna appreciated it. Perhaps even more than Xanxus would ever know. Certainly more than Tsuna could or would ever tell the scarred man.

Xanxus still scared him shitless after all.

"Thank you_, __**Zio**_." Tsuna's voice dropped a couple volumes again as he bowed his way out of Xanxus car when the man dropped him back at the Vongola mansion. This time though, it wasn't into a boss-tone of commandment and order. This time it was one coated in appreciation and privacy.

Xanxus smiled, a little in exasperation, and a little bit as if to say 'are you fucking serious' but affectionate and appreciative all the same. "So long as you learnt something, _**nipote**_."

And like that, the spell was broken. Xanxus grinned, and Tsuna smiled sheepishly. The car revved once, and like that it was out the gates and gone.

Tsuna pulled out his phone and gave Lussuria the heads up. Xanxus would probably want to go straight to bed, but Tsuna wasn't about to let one of his own do that before he was healed.

So with his duties done, and learning to be synthesised, Tsuna started towards the mansion doors. He needed about four days of sleep now. Maybe a bath too. Definitely some food. But first and foremost he needed to get to the medical wing and get his shoulder sorted out.

Except, the same deity that had saved the asshole that morning had now decided to abandon him apparently.

Because Iemitsu leapt from the bush beside the main entrance of the mansion, making Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flare violently as he did so, and tried to get his arms around Tsuna's neck.

He was obviously trying to hug Tsuna. However, startling a man who had just spent a majority of the day with Xanxus –and was therefore, understandable keyed up beyond comfortable limits–was probably the biggest mistake that Iemitsu would make other than deciding CEDEF was more important than visiting family a couple times a year.

Iemitsu was flat on his useless ass before he even saw Tsuna's fist in his face.

Tsuna laughed a little as he watched Iemitsu hit the ground. He hadn't gone all out, he didn't want to explode Iemitsu's brains across the front-yard, but there was something viciously satisfying about landing the man square on his back. Especially cause Iemitsu was out cold.

As a sign of good will and thanks (again), Tsuna snapped a picture and sent it to Xanxus with the caption: Idiot jumped out of a bush at me, I heeded your well thought out lesson from this morning and decked him one.

Tsuna knew that Xanxus would get a kick out of that one.

He thought about forwarding the image onto Reborn and a few others too, but figured he'd just give Xanxus the joy that day.

Speaking of Xanxus, "Why can't I spend every week with Xanxus, instead of your lazyass?" And Tsuna thought he was absolutely and finally insane to have even muttered that.

He and Xanxus wouldn't be able to handle that kind of closeness so often. What they had today was something rare, and earned. Neither man would be able to take each other seriously if their everyday interactions were so **intense**.

The value of _trust_ that they had displayed alone would have been enough to drive common men insane with an insatiable appetite for more. Tsuna and Xanxus were a stronger sort, but they were greedy too. Some of (arguably) the greediest for such things. They knew when too much of a fantastic thing was too much.

Besides, knowing that every once and awhile, when Iemitsu fucked up again, that Tsuna would get to spend another day learning from someone much stronger than himself relieved Tsuna. Xanxus would be able to appreciate passing on his lessons just for teachings sake, without expectation and insistence, too.

Days like today made them appreciate the little things anyway.

* * *

**SO that was SUPER OoC, and I pride myself on being able to write Xanxus and Tsuna interactions incredibly well….so I am a little bit disappointed in how this turned out. I tried my very best to write the kind of relationship I hope these two bosses would get one day.**

**After they settled into themselves and grew up a little (because let's face it, Xanxus could use as much growing up as Tsuna), and after they had gotten over their own insecurities and complexes (Tsuna and Xanxus respectively).**

**However, I don't think I explained it right and I'm worried they ended up as two completely different characters. I hope at least you can connect on some level with one or both of them still.**

**So please, I hope you enjoyed. Review if you could I truly do appreciate it.**

**Love you all**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
